The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for carrying snow skis using ski poles.
Because of their length and weight, snow skis when not being worn by a skier are cumbersome items to carry at best and when being transported in and about a ski area potentially dangerous instrumentalities.
By far the most common method for carrying skis is to secure the skis together, (running surface to running surface) and hoist the skis onto the skier's shoulder where they are secured and balanced by the skier's hand. The other hand is normally used to carry ski poles and any other equipment then being transported. While this method is the most popular, it is also very dangerous. The shouldered skis extend outwardly behind and partially out of sight of the skier while the skier is likely walking on a snow or ice covered surface, wearing boots which are not designed for walking and while generally unbalanced by the weight of the skis and the lack of use of the pole-carrying hand. If the skier slips or simply turns, anyone within the radius of the ski tips will be likely hit, generally above the neck.
A number of devices are known and marketed which attach to a pair of skis and provide a handle which permit the skis to be carried as one would carry a suitcase. These devices often include securing means for the ski poles as well, or use of the poles as part of the handle and thus permit skis and poles to be carried in one hand. These devices have not found widespread use, however, because they must be removed from the skis and stowed separately from the skis while the skis are in use. This requires either that the device be carried in a backpack or similar carrying device on the skier or be put in a locker or some other secure place. Because of this inconvenience and proliferation of gear, the vast majority of skiers have not embraced these ski carrying devices but instead persist in the more convenient but at the same time more dangerous method of carrying their skis over their shoulder. Both the shoulder carry method and the devices which provide a suitcase-like carrying handle for skis have the further disadvantage of placing the skis in a generally horizontal position perpendicular to the skier. The carrying devices have the advantage of locating the skis at knee level rather than head level, but they still place the ski ends some distance from the skier and in position to easily strike other skiers.
Another method that some skiers use to avoid the disadvantages cited above, is to slide a ski pole under the toe binding of each ski (while the skis are secured running surface to running surface) and hoist the poles onto a shoulder thereby disposing the skis generally vertical along the skier's back. This method, however, works only with those models of toe bindings having enough space to receive the shank of a ski pole and even for those bindings there are two serious drawbacks. First, the skis tend to ride down the poles and rest against and possibly soil the skier's garments, and second, the bindings are subject to forces that can cause damage to them or change their adjustment. Because of these drawbacks, this carrying method is rarely seen in practice.
Since few skiers have the strength to simply carry their skis in one hand maintaining the skis in a generally vertical direction (the safest way to carry skis), the shoulder carry is ultimately resorted to giving rise to all of the dangers mentioned above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a snow ski which is permanently attached to the ski and which makes it possible to employ a carry method by which the skis are conveniently carried in a generally vertical position with both the skis and ski poles in one hand wherein the skis cannot slide down the poles and wherein no potentially damaging forces are applied to the bindings.